A conventional example of the above tire of rail vehicle wheel is the so called V-wheel, where two rubber rings forming a very open V with each other are arranged between the wheel center and the tire. The angle between each rubber ring and the axis of the wheel may typically be 30.degree.. The rubber rings are primarily exposed to pressure under operation, and the resiliency of the wheel is very low, typically 0.1 mm. The primary purpose of the wheel is to be sound-dampening. Due to the characteristic of the rubber material the resiliency in the axial direction, where the rubber is exposed to shear, is considerable, which is a drawback.
In another design a number of rubber elements are arranged in circumferential rings between the wheel center and the tire and are operating in shear, which provides a good resiliency. A wheel of this design is, however, relatively complicated and expensive, especially if high loads are to be handled.
Generally speaking, the object of the invention is to accomplish a wheel having the simple and comparatively cheap design of the conventional V-wheel but having a greater resiliency in the radial direction (and better stiffness in the axial direction). It is also imperative that a new wheel has the ability to carry great loads.
All of the above objects cannot be reached in the already known way of increasing the angle between each rubber ring and the wheel axis, so that the ring is more exposed to shear than to pressure under operation. Not even by combining the two rubber rings into one and increasing the angle as above stated it is possible to reach the objectives; such a design is shown in SE-B-315 915, which is the closest prior art.